LunarTale
|date = June 23, 2019 |website = Discord |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = |medium = |status = Work In Progress |creator = FreakChristmas |writer = FreakChristmas |artist = FreakChristmas}} Lunartale Is an Undertale AU I have recently made not everything has been finished so please be patient, the Comic Is a Work In progress As well and we can't promise it will be finished at all, we will now talk about the Areas and those who live in them. Area Info The ruins is the one of the largest places in the Underground, second only to the Core. The ruins are colored multiple shades of blue and have the same design and puzzles but the size of the ruins has been increased, those who live there are Sun(Papyrus), Toriel, US!Chara, Flowey, and all the fallen children from before. Moon (Sans) often visits to talk with Toriel but this rarely happens. Snowdin Town is a small village run and protected mostly by Moon and his group of guards. He only Hunts down and attempts to kill Humans who are in his Area. If they manage to get through Snowdin alive and are already in Waterfall, Moon will not care to attack you. Those living there are Moon and his guards, Grillby, and any other background characters. Waterfall is a Dark area where dangerous and Well trained Guards lie. Waterfall is mostly Impossible to pass without the help of a certain individual. Those living there are Unknown. Hotland is (like it says in the name) terribly hot. most would probably die of a heat stroke just being there. There are likely no Waterfall guards in this area. Those living here are Gaster, Alphys, Mettaton, and any other background characters. New Home is relatively the same just painted a dark gray-blue. Asgore, the King of the Underground Is the only one known to visit or even live there unless they are forced to. Character Info Toriel The caretaker of the ruins. Kind, loving, and a mother to all the Fallen human children, she forbids any humans to go outside unless they know how to defend themselves or Papyrus is with them. At times she has bad days and will become hostile to Everyone around her. During this time Papyrus takes over as the caretaker. He protects, feeds, and entertains the children while Toriel is in the catacombs. Frisk The new human child. Prefers not to speak around most people, and has only just now recently began talking to Flowey who is tied around their arm. Their goal is to reach the exit of the Underground the get back home to their family. Papyrus An old Royal guard before he was forced into the ruins. He is the brother of Moon and Is called Sun on the Outside yet is unaware of It. He Protects the children from his brother and from any other monsters from the Outside that manage to get in from the catacombs. Moon The Commander of the Snowdin Guard. They protect their king and their home at the same time. Any human that passes by will die, but only if they are in Snowdin. If you manage to get by him and head to waterfall and he spots you there, he will Ignore you, He knows that Undyne will take care of them and not to leave Snowdin unless it is an order by the king or Undyne. W.D. The father of Moon and Sun. The head Royal scientist. He is mostly proud of Moon while being disappointed in Sun, Always judges everyone around him, even Alphys and his sons. If you are spotted trying to harm either one of them including Sun he will not give up until you are dead. Undyne The Captain of the Royal Guard and the commander of the Waterfall Guard. Dangerous and sneaky, She will appear and attack you from behind. It is recommended to get assistance from a certain individual when in this area. Alphys The Royal scientist's assistant. Very witty and will attempt to help you if she has the time. She doesn't mind Humans and will assist them whenever she can. Just call her and she will respond, but only if she knows you. Asgore The King of the Underground. He Is the one you will fight last. If you are able to kill him, you are free to go. But attempt to spare him, and you Might get yourself killed. Timeline Info There have been reports of monsters seeing alternate versions of their world in which everyone was free but corrupted, This is not a myth, but another timeline in which Frisk got bored and Reset for the 50th time, this time to do a Genocide route. Once she had almost killed Flowey she felt a stabbing pain in her soul which caused her to check it. Her soul was corrupted by the amount of Resets she had done. She attempted to reset to get it to go away, but failed, and after months this caused Frisk to lose complete control of her body and go completely wild, She infected and killed all those around her. Only three monsters have been confirmed to be normal and alive. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious